Forum:2003-08-06. (no subject), by NeptunesTide2k7
NeptunesTide2k7, 06/08/2003 12:30 AM :Hello all, i haven't really said anyhting or written any e-mails to this group.. I like Helga the best...does anyone know when they're going to play "Summer Love", married", or "April fools" again?? I *really* want to record those, and I haven't seen summer love but i really want toO!! any way, if you guys like neopets then at my site *cough*http://www.angelfire.com/moon/pitaki/ENTER.html*cough* there are some neopets crap..only i can't make as many as i'd like cuz i have band camp from nine to nine, but after that there will be MAJOR updating ^^V and PLEASE..people send some of your fanworks. and i'm writing a fanfic..concerning Pochahontas (entitled Hellahontas) well see ya all laters ^^V K.I.T ---- Phoebe, 06/08/2003 7:56 PM :They showed Summer Love a couple weeks ago... It was the first time I'd seen it. Do you have Nicktoon's TV? Everyday they show "Hey Arnold" from 10-1, and, of course, tomorrow will be a marathon as well... ~*Crystaltear*~ P.S.- If anyone knows who I am from FF.net I'll be posting the next chapter to my fic soon, tho none of you probably care.... ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 07/08/2003 12:42 AM :WHAT?! ::cries:: I REALLY wanted to see that...anyway...yeah i hvae satellite and Pacific time (my time) it's from 11-2, and then they repeat it 2-5 on a different channel..i can't believe it!! owell...i guess hey'll play it again. SUX TO BE ME....i can't watch the marathon tommorrow, 'n account of' i've got band camp nine-nine...but luckily i've got alot recorded and seen em all ^^v ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 20/08/2003 6:08 PM :lol i didn't know if any of you know this...but have you ever seen The Prince Of Egypt? You know how that little girl sings "A shila a nota rah..." something like that in "There can be miracles?" guess whos that's voiced by...Francesca Smith. Isn't that funny?? Then again...she was around 11 when she sung that XD ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 15/10/2003 11:11 PM :just so ya'll know... "The Racing Mule" (A new episode!!!!!) is airing at ten thirty a.m on saturday the 25th!!!! ^_________^ followed by "curly's Girl" So watch it and record it!!!! ---- Phoebe, 16/10/2003 7:51 AM :Really??? THANKS! ~*CT*~ ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 22/10/2003 2:19 PM :hey!! vote for hey arnold!! Check this out!! Rugrats: 32% Jimmy Fucktron: 57% Hey Arnold: 11% you guys this is unnacceptable! how are they supposesd to make a TJM when no one's even voting for it. Who could possibly prefer Jimmy neutron over hey arnold?? ---- Cool, 22/10/2003 5:50 PM :Is there supposed to be a link where we vote? Hello???!! :-Stephen ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 22/10/2003 9:12 PM :v.v;; sorry, but it's at nick.com ---- Eve4000, 26/10/2003 10:56 AM :----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- lol i didn't know if any of you know this...but have you ever seen The Prince Of Egypt? You know how that little girl sings "A shila a nota rah..." something like that in "There can be miracles?" guess whos that's voiced by...Francesca Smith. Isn't that funny?? Then again...she was around 11 when she sung that XD Oh, my, *screams* ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I LOVE that movie to death and I always loved that part. I know all the words: A sheira a nado my, hega hogaa(just pronouciation) And now I know that Frannie herself sang that part of the little girl with the pigtales. is it cowincidental that I love anything with Frannie in it, even if I don't know? ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 26/10/2003 1:42 PM :Eve4000: I do too! and when the men in the desert are harrassing the three little girls (??) one of the girl says "You're going to be in BIG trouble!!" well that's frannie also ^^v ---- Eve4000, 28/10/2003 8:01 PM : ----------------------------------------- Eve4000: I do too! and when the men in the desert are harrassing the three little girls (??) one of the girl says "You're going to be in BIG trouble!!" well that's frannie also ^^v ---------------------------------------- The girl in the middle that goes, "My father's the high preist of Midian, you're gonna be in BIG trouble."? YAY!!!!!!!!!!! You go, girl! ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 11/11/2003 1:40 PM :::groans:: i hope you're all voting! Now it's Arnold 45% and Jimmy Neutron 55%...not that much, but Arnold sill has to win. It's not to late and if you're a fan you'll do it. ---- Phoebe, 11/11/2003 1:43 PM :Nick.com isn't working for me! DAMNIT! ---- BSilb1, 11/11/2003 2:36 PM :KEEP VOTING......FAGTRON PISSES ME OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If he wins............I won't go there. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 02/12/2003 1:24 AM :hey everyone, I just wanted to show you one of my fanarts ^__^ I hope you like it. http://www.freewebs.com/football-head/Fa_Group02.jpg anyway, if anyone has any really cool fanarts or anything please send them to me, SilverRoses2k7@aol.com I would much appreciate it!! my site is http://www.freewebs.com/football-head/enter.html ---- Cool, 02/12/2003 6:45 PM : http://www.freewebs.com/football-head/Fa_Group02.jpg :that link above isnt working.... :Glad to see you moved your site, Angelfire blows with adds poppong up everywhere. :I must say your site has come a long way. Its way better designed from when i first visited it as "CarmHelga's Dungeon". Your graphics, like your link buttons for eg, are really good. Just a friendly opinion: dont keep changing your link buttons, cause it confuses people. I have like 5 of your past buttons on my harddrive. Keep a main graphic so people will know your site right away. :keep up the good work. :-Stephen ---- Cool, 04/12/2003 6:46 PM :My bad, the link does work, you just have to copy and paste it into the browser. If you just click on it, you go nowhere. :This pic, was this the pic you were talking about looooog ago? Are you the person that didnt have a scanner? Cause I know someone said they had some great HA! fanart but they had no scanner. :If you are that person speak up now! :As for this goth pic, it makes the grade and is going up on the site. :-Stephen ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 06/12/2003 1:54 PM :demmit...it doesn't work.... thanks alot for the compliments ^_^ I try not to change my banners so often, but i recently got a new gif maker and so yeah. bye ^_^ ---- Crimeny, 06/12/2003 10:43 PM :hehe, cool! Helga looks really.... uhmmm... groofy? :P No, it's really cool, Arnold looks really 'bad'. xxx Usagi ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 07/12/2003 2:56 AM :no, i once had a punk helga picture and it was HORRIBLE, so i deleted it. that was someone else who said they didn't have a scanner. thanks for putting it up! ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 21/01/2004 9:48 PM :hey everyone! I'm having a fanart contest and if anyone of you would like to submit a fanart, please do. go to http://free.hostdepartment.com/J/Junjun/index.html for more. ((copy + paste the link)) I'd really appreciate it if someone submitted some stuff. thanks! : ¸.·´ ( ‘·.¸ ‘·.¸ ) ¸.·´ (‘'·.¸(‘'·.¸ ¸.·'´)¸.·'´) ².·´¸¸¨‘ Juliana ².·´¸¸¨‘ (¸.·'´(¸.·'´ ‘'·.¸)‘' ·.¸) ¸.·´ ‘·.¸ ‘·.¸ ) ¸.· : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 12/06/2004 1:19 AM :just so you know, MSN is being fuck so i'm resorting to getting a new account to Arnolds Room with a new e-mail. - Juliana